parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Griff and Joy's Adventure Series
Join Stanley Griff, Joy and their friends as they go on fun adventues, defeat villains and help stop crime to save the day. Heroes (Main Cast) *Stanley Griff *Joy *Mac Foster *Frankie Foster *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dennis (Stanley) *Tinker Bell *Disgust *Oh *Sadness Other Heroes (Guest Stars) *Marlin (After Stanley Griff and Joy and their friends head to sydney to reunite Nemo.) *Dory *Gill *Nemo *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Star Butterfly *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Princess Mindy *Mr Eugene Crabs *Squidward Tenticles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Ingrid *Slips Python *Winsdor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Kion *Rani *Fuli *Bunga *Beste *Jasiri *Shujaa *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gia *Gloria *Vitally the Tiger *Stefano the Sealion *Mr. Hornbill *Mrs. Tusk *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chef Bogo *Mayor Lionheart *Officer McHorn *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg *Lucy *Georgina *Nelson *Zed *Molly *Boris *Boog *Elliot *Gisle *Mr. Weenie *Manny *Ellie *Sid *Diego *Shira *Brooke *Scrat *Scratte *Max *Duke *Gidget *Snowball (formely) *Chloe *Bowser Junior *Cody *Joseph *Humphrey and Wayne *Caillou *Caillou (Goanimate) *Dora Marquez *Dora Marquez (Goanimate) *Rosie *Rosie (Goanimate) *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Forky *Bo Peep *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Gumball *Darwin Watterson *Steven *Garnet *Pearl *Amythest *Connie *Lapis *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Donnie Thornnberry *Debbie Thornberry *Mowgli *Bageerha *Baloo *Hati *Winifred Villains *Lionel Griff *Sloan Blackburn *Darla Sherman *Janja *Scar *Victor the Crocodile *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Shaw *Chef Pee Pee *Jeffy *Boris the Teeth Guy *Shere Khan *King Louie *Kaa Episode List Season 1 *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Disneyland *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Peter Pan *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets SuperMarioLogan *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets 64 Zoo Lane *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Goanimate *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Pokémon *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Really Wild Animals *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets The Lion King *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Finding Nemo *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Alpha and Omega *Stanley Griff ane Joy Meets Zootopia *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Shrek *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Blues Clues *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Camp Lazlo *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Steven Universe *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Hotel Transylvania Season 2 *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets UglyDolls *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Finding Dory *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Teen Titans Go!: To The Movies *Stanley Griff and Joy's Meets Horton Hears a Who! *Stanley Griff and Joy's Meets The Little Mermaid *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Moana *Stanley Griff and Joy Meets Frozen Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Gallery Heroes Stanley Griff.png|Stanley Griff Joy Smiles.png|Joy Mac Foster.png|Mac Foster Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster Homer.png|Homer Simpson Marge.png Star Butterfly.png Marco Diaz.png Blossom_PPG_(2).png Bubbles PPG (2).png Buttercup PPG (2).png Dennis (Stanley).png|Dennis (Stanley) Activate tinkerbell web.png|Tinker Bell Marlin.png|Marlin Dory.gif Gill_Render.png Nemo.png Hank_Render.jpg Destiny_render.png Bailey_Render.jpg Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png Patrick Star.png Sandy Cheeks.png Princess Mindy.png GrumpySquidward.png Mr. Krabs.png Adam Lyon.png Jake Spidermonkey.png Windsor_Gorilla.png Ingrid Giraffe.png Lupe Toucan.jpg Slips the Python.png TLK Simba.png|Simba Nala.png Timon.png Pumbaa.png Zazu_by_twixie09-d5x6803.png Kion_the_lion_guard.png Rani.png Fuli lion guard.png Bunga-image.png Beshte lion guard.png ONO.jpg Jasiri.img.png.png Alex.png Marty.png Madagascar Melman.png Gloria 001.png Gia.jpg Vitaly_the_Tiger.jpg Stefano_the_circus_sea_lion.jpg Lucy64ZooLane.png Georgina.png Zoo Lane Nelson.png Zed the Zebra.png Boris Bear.png Molly.jpg Boog-open-season-31120939-382-686.png Elliot.png Manny.png Ellie.png Sid.png Brooke (Fox).png Diego.png Shira ice age 4.png Scrat.png Scratte.png Buck (Fox).png Robin.png Ttg starfire rebirth by benjamin10mil dcar3yw-pre.jpg Beast boy.png Raven floating teen titans go by pinkiepieparties-d64ehjs.png Cyborg.png Oh (Dreamworks).png Sadness inside out characters.png Inside out disgust smile.png Nick Wilde.png Judy Hopps.png Chief_Bogo_the_Cape_Buffalo.png Mayor Lionheart.png Officer McHorn.png Max dog.png Duke.png Gidget_the_secret_life_of_pets.png Mr Bowser Jr..png Cody (SuperMarioLogan).png Joseph (New).png Wayne and Humphrey.png Kate-1.png Caillou (Easter Look).png Dora Marquez The Explorer.png Rosie Anderson.png Mr peabody2.gif Sherman.png Woody as douglas.png MrBuzz.png Forky.jpeg Lazlo camp lazlo.png Raj camp lazlo.png Clam camp lazlo.png Patsy.jpg Gumball New Season Design.png Here's Darwin watterson cartoon network.png Steven.png Connie-steven-universe-2.94.jpg Lapis Lazuli (1).png No1813282 orig.jpg|Cristal Gems Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys).png Darwin Thornberry.png Donnie Thornberry.png Debbie Thornberry.png Mowgli render.png Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif Baloo the Sloth Bear.png Hathi.png Villains Lionel Griff.png Darla Sherman.gif Janja-Hyena.png SCAR.png Victor_Crocodile.jpg Shaw.png Hyena-clipart-shenzi-14.jpg Chef Pee Pee.png Jeffy (SML).png Boris (Easter Look).png Mr. Hornbill.png Mrs. Tusk.png Sloan.jpg Bree.jpg Shere-khan.png Angry Kaa.png King Louie.png Category:Teams Category:Crossovers Category:DVD Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Upcoming Category:Adventures Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Unfinished Category:TV/Movie Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Memes Category:Movie Franchises Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Rated PG Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:20th Century Fox Category:Stanley Griff and Joy's Adventure Series Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:64 Zoo Lane TV Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART